Planetside: Auraxis Chronicles
by JoeyHyrulesHero
Summary: The war of Auraxis has gone on for 7 long years. When will it end? Nobody can say. View the war through the eyes of three brave Terrans. From the first strike, to the endless struggle the war has become.
1. Chapter 1

Joey: Well. Guess who is back again? For those of you who read my other stories. You should know that a Job, School and some other obligations have absorbed my life and updates will be even more sporadic (Actually, while they do absorb a lot of my time, my case of laziness has gone from moderate to severe.) than they already are. Those of you waiting for my Halo story… it's on its way… eventually… But here is another story that will probably take a decade to finish.

Planetside

Disclaimer I do not own Planetside or anything affiliated with other things I do not own. Planetside is property of SOE… (Not that they remember)

I assume most of you reading this story know what Planetside is and its general outline. But I will treat you all equally as small, retarded children. Now onto the story!

Chapter 1

After traveling through a wormhole, the Terran Republic, a highly centralized galactic government which has ruled humans for the past 1,112 years, discovered the planet of Auraxis. Several expeditions were sent through the wormhole to colonize Auraxis, and soon after the colonists discovered the remains of an ancient alien race, the Vanu. This allowed for the rapid colonization of the ten continents of Auraxis, as well as development of new technologies, most importantly - rebirthing technology. Rebirthing technology allowed humans to deconstruct and reconstruct their bodies, but more importantly, workers who had lost their lives could be brought back to life using rebirthing technology.

However, the colony was soon cut off when the wormhole spontaneously collapsed. Dissention and unrest begins to brood through the ranks of the Terran Republic and The Overwatch, the leaders of the Republic, are struggling to maintain control over the colony. Fearing the Vanu technology would bring the Republic to ruin, further development in Vanu technology was forbidden, much to the anger of many citizens of Auraxis. Our story follows three loyal Terran soldiers in their campaign through the war of Auraxis.

Let's meet our three soldiers.

Code Name: Metal Sheep

Real Name: Joey (Classified)

Battle Rank 26 | Command Rank 5

MetalSheep is a combat veteran, being in the Auraxis Military since the first discovery of the planet. Trained in Special Operations Warfare and Tactics and is an expert in close quarters combat and is an Electronics Expert. Hacker or Saboteur. He stands an even six feet tall in jet black Reinforced Exosuit. A Decimator rocket launcher and MCG (Mini Chain Gun) strapped across his back. A small communications backpack supported the two weapons. Extra arm and leg plates added to his armor, along with reinforced pauldrons to support the backpack.

Code Name: FrostFlame

Real Name: Justin (Classified)

Battle Rank 19 | Command Rank 2

Frost is an Expert in Mechanized Assault eXosuits (MAX) armor systems. Standing 6'3" in Agile armor (7'5" in a MAX), armed with a Sweeper shotgun and his trusty REK (Remote Electronics Kit), Frost can hack into any system no matter how well it is encrypted. His skin is white as snow from all of his time in the massive MAX suits. He is a regular soldier who has been in the Auraxis military for a few years.

Code Name: FoxFiend

Real Name: Tyler (Classified)

Battle Rank 7 | CR 0

Fox is the rookie to the Military on Auraxis, but is specially trained to pilot most vehicles. He stands 6'2" in matte grey Agile armor and favors the Chainblade knife in close combat.

The sky over the arctic continent of Esamir rumbles with the dull grey clouds of a blizzard, slowly rolling over the continent. Esamir is the largest landmass on Auraxis, and the last of which to be surveyed by the Republic. Although the entire mass is covered in snow, it is not cold enough to freeze the water of the lake that sits in its center. A Large island sits in the center, housing the "Capitol" base. Rough terrain scattered with arctic forests and rolling hills, the coming blizzard dulling the normally spectacular view with low visibility.

A small base sits on the southeastern portion of the continent. Helheim, it was called by the Overwatch. A technology plant designed to study the nearby warp gate, further southeast, which had recently become increasingly unstable. Arctic winds whip at the small security force that patrol the outer walls; the coming blizzard obscuring the line of sight across the courtyard of the base, only the glowing lights along the walls are visible through the haze. A Liberator-shaped silhouette lands in the courtyard.

Inside of the base was rather quiet, the main lobby scattered with a few scientists watching over readings upon computer screens, a soldier sits in a room surrounded by glass that watches over the front door entrance, creating an overhang to walk under. Multiple monitors show various rooms and stairwells within the base, as well as the outer walls and courtyard. A flight of stairs leading up to the Main control terminal, as well as Equipment and Medical terminals. Behind the Main terminal stands a Soldier in Red reinforced armor, standing in front of a small group of rookie soldiers. "The Terran Republic… Loyalty Until Death! We win our battles through superior numbers, superior fleets, superior tactics, superior technology…" The soldier hefts up a Mini Chain Gun. "…And superior Firepower. This is the MCG, short for mini chain gun. This weapon is the best in barely man portable firearms. It can put out about two-thousand rounds per minute and fires our standard 9mm rounds, as well as Armor Piercing 9mm." He pulls the trigger lightly, spinning the three barrels. "The only time you'll see more lead flying through the air is if two semis carrying pencils crash head on. Naturally that makes this gun inaccurate at long ranges. Can saturate a target at medium range, and will devastate close range targets."

One of the rookie soldiers raises a hand. "Sir! If it is a chain gun. Where is the belt?"

The soldier in red chuckles a bit beneath his helmet. "Belt? Son, this baby is Magazine fed!" He flicks the release and a large box clip slides out of the bottom of the gun. "It holds 100 rounds. There is an internal belt which will catch the rounds and feed them through on its own. This weapon does not jam, this weapon does not misfire, and this weapon does not overheat. The only downside is that it takes constant reloading."

The front door slides open. A figure in jet black reinforced armor steps through the door, a comms backpack added to the back of the armor, the small antenna sticking just a little higher than his head. Stepping under the overpass made by the security room, he slowly ascends the stairs. Looking over everything slowly. The red armored soldier setting down the MCG on the main terminal to heft a Decimator. "This is our standard Disposable rocket system. The Decimator doesn't…" He turns to notice the soldier climbing the stairs. "Who is in charge here?" The black armored figure mutters a bit.

The soldier in red leans the Decimator against the side of the Main terminal. "I am, who the hell are you?" He growls out and places his hands on the terminal.

"Metal Sheep. Command Rank 5. That's who the hell I am. I'm here to take over as head of security. Looks like you're out of a job." The soldier stares blankly at Metal Sheep.

"His identity checks out… Sir." A voice comes up over the PA system from the security room over the doorway.

The soldier growls out through his helmet. "Fine." Storming off towards the door behind the terminal, shoving one of the three recruits out of the way as the door slides open. Spouting obscenities as the door shuts behind him with a soft hiss of air. The three looking over to MetalSheep and immediately stand at attention.

Sheep walks over to the decimator. Lifting it up onto his shoulder. "The decimator wont track like the Striker will, but packs a hell of a punch. Use this thing indoors only and against MAX units. The weight trigger on the warhead will prevent the charge from detonating if it hits a soft target like a foot soldier… hitting something hard like a MAX or Tank will be enough to detonate the warhead. If you get hit with a rocket, it will knock you on your ass. But it's better than our MAX units biting it in combat. Remember this and block your MAX units if you hear a decimator firing. You will live, the MAX will not." Sheep activate the Laser sight on the launcher. "There's your lesson. Now get back to your duties."

The three soldiers stop standing at attention and turn to the door, all three starting to walk towards the door. "He's a CR 5? That's the highest fielded command officer… what's he doing here?"

They gossip as the door shuts behind them. Metal Sheep smirking a bit as his Audio Amplifier implant deactivates. Setting the Decimator down on the floor, leaning it against the main terminal. Sighing a bit. "Christ, it is cold as tits outside." He mutters a bit before hitting the Broadcast button on the main terminal.

Deep within the base FoxFiend lies across one of the bunks, twirling his chain blade between his fingers. The door sliding open as FrostFlame walks through in Agile armor. Fox throws his chain blade at FrostFlame, embedding it in the wall right in front of Frosts face. Frost sighs and grasps the hilt of the blade, yanking it out of the wall. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop that?"

"What? I'm bored. I can't go outside and drive in this weather." Fox groans a bit.

Frost twirls the blade slightly. "Next time, I'm going to throw it back. And I don't have the precision to make sure I miss."

"This is Commander Metal Sheep, as of today I will be taking over as head of security. Continue on your duties as ordered." Frost and Fox look up at the PA.

"Wait… did he say Metal Sheep?" Frost tilts his head and looks to Fox.

"Yeah, pretty sure that's what he said." Fox nods in return. "I worked with Sheep a few times in some training ops."

"Great, now I have someone new to throw knives at." Fox jokes.

A few hours pass, the blizzard going into full swing as the base disappears into the cloud of snow. The outer security force being recalled inside due to the severity of the storm. Most of the soldiers milling about, now helping the scientists with their tasks. Sheep still stands at the main terminal. Suddenly an explosion rocks the base.

Back down in the bunk room. Frost and Fox are the most rattled by the explosion. The shockwave knocking Fox off of his bunk.

"What the hell was that?" Fox yells as he gets up from between the bunks.

"An explosion." Frost sighs a bit.

Unslinging his Sweeper from his back. "Sounded like the back door, lets go." He barks, Fox getting up and running over to the nearby lockers, pulling out a Punisher rifle and various ammunitions before running out the door to follow Frost to the storage room that houses the rear exit. The door slides open as they step near it. The hallway is filled with dense smoke and debris. The tunnel takes on a U shape, starting from the warehouse, and curving until it faced the same direction of the entrance. The far end of the U angled up gently until it reached the outer wall, since the majority of the base is underground. Frost steps up over the debris of the outer door, which had tumbled down the staircase and hallway. Crouching down near the inner curve of the U to look down towards the now destroyed door.

"Report, what just happened?" Sheep barks over the radio.

"Not sure. Me, FrostFlame, and FoxFiend are checking out the back door now. Can't see anything yet back here… the door was breached!" Frost whispers back into his radio. Fox crouches down as well, scooting in behind Frost, keeping his punisher trained on the doorway.

"All units go into Alert. All patrols get back outside." Sheep commands on the PA. Soldiers mobilizing and heading out the main door, others going up to the second floor of the base to take the doors on top to get to the walls and catwalks directly.

"Frost… what do you see?" Fox whispers up to Frost.

"Shut up… I'll tell you when I know…" He rasps back. Before the smoke could clear all the way, the hallway fills with rapid, bright blue streaks of light. The smoke and debris causing the light to flash brilliantly with each streak. The strange lights impacting the walls, leaving moderate sized holes in the metal.

"Now I know!" Frost yells as he backs up from the corner. Fox returning fire with the slow, steady rate of his punisher. Following Frost behind cover. "This is Frost! We have enemy contact!"

Sheep sighs as Frost reports over the Radio. "Been here for an hour and shit already hits the fan…" He hits his radio. "All units we have enemy contact at the emergency exit! Come around from the outside and…" The howling blizzard outside fills with the sounds of mysterious weapons fire, nothing like your standard slug throwers. All hell breaks loose, multiple teams of soldiers reporting enemy contact into the radio. Explosions rattle the outside of the base.

"We can't see a thing! Where are they?" one soldier yells over the radio.

MetalSheep hits the Broadcast button. "All units! We have enemy contact! I repeat this is not a drill, all units to stations. Man the Phalanx!"

The blizzard all but drowned out now by the sounds of Terran weapons returning fire. Metal Sheep sets up the Main terminal for access to the command network that kept track of all Terran activities. He enters his ID and other various information.

"This is Metal Sheep! Security commander at Tech Plant Helheim! We are under attack by an unknown enemy force! I repeat, we are under attack by an unknown enemy force! Send immediate reinforcements!" Just as Sheep finishes his transmission, another cuts in.

"We need help at back door!" The sound of Fox's punisher filling the air behind Frosts voice. "Two of us can't hold it alone!"

Sheep nods. "Need reinforcements to back door. They need additional firepower." Sheep waits for a few moments. The radio dead silent, though the sounds of battle are far from quiet. "I repeat, is anyone responding to back door?" He waits again. Gritting his teeth a bit and clenching his fists. "Damn it!" He turns and snatches the Decimator from the terminal and slinging it on his back, grabbing the MCG and its ammo mag, loading up the magazine as he runs to the staircase door, running down the stairwell.

After Sheep leaves, the room falls silent. Where Sheep once stood in front of the main terminal. A figure wavers in out of thin air. Clearly female, dressed in a full body suit that was Blue and Yellow in color. A helmet and full face visor conceals her features as she chuckles evilly, drawing a T-REK from her hip holster.

Sheep charges through the corridors of the underground section of the base, running into the large warehouse and towards the back door exit. The sound of punisher fire becoming more apparent as he reaches the door. It slides open and Frost immediately spins around and trains his Sweeper on Metal Sheep.

"Sheep?" He lowers his weapon. Fox's punisher clicks loudly.

"Crap! I'm out!" Sheep immediately runs up to Fox's position, kneeling down and leaning around the corner. MCG spinning up.

"Frost! Go get a MAX… Dual Cycler… Me and Fox can hold them here." Sheep shouts before his MCG lets loose, spraying a wall of lead down the corridor towards the blown open door. Frost nods and runs through the door to the warehouse.

"You have grenades for that thing?" Sheep barks at Fox through the whine of the MCG. All of the enemy fire stopping as he fills the hallway with death.

"Yea. I got one." Fox fishes in his backpack and pulling out a single 40mm grenade. He loads it into the under slung grenade launcher of the Punisher.

"Okay… When I reload, I'm going to push them, when we get to the cubbies; I want you to launch the grenade at the door." Fox nods. Sheep's MCG clicking as it runs out of ammo. Sheep quickly dropping the magazine and pushing another one into place, spinning up the MCG again. "Ready… Go!" Sheep's body would flash with a dull glow as he activates his experimental Personal Shield. Stepping out into the center of the hallway and opening fire with his MCG. The smoke having cleared enough to revile the mysterious enemy force. Three figures in metallic purple armor stand at the top of the stairs, strange violet colored weapons in their arms. Holding them like a rifle. Their heads and faces obscured by a gold visor and full face purple armor which sweeps back into a point behind the head. The two of the three duck to each side of the door, while the third, standing center opens fire on Sheep, blue beams of light crashing into Sheep's chest as he pushes down the hall, his body shimmers a liquid blue with each impact before the shield fails. A round hitting Sheep in the chest before the withering fire of the MCG forces the purple figure back into cover. "Fire!" Sheep grunts out as he ducks to the side into one of the two small service cubbies on each side of the tunnel hall.

Fox, following right behind Sheep, fires the grenade from its launcher. The grenade soaring through the air and into the doorway, exploding in a hail of smoke and shrapnel against the wall just behind the blown out door. One of the purple figures flies out of the smoke, falling down the stairs and landing face first on the ground at the base of the staircase. Fox quickly ducks into the cubby on the opposite side of the hallway, directly across from Sheep.

Sheep slumps back against the wall of the cubby, setting down his MCG to draw a white, pistol like device from his side holster. The device was a Medical Applicator. Sheep presses it up to his chest, with a soft whine from the tool, the wound would seal shut, looking as if he was never shot to begin with. Panting hard from beneath his helmet. "I-implant could use a little w-work." He gasps out, catching his breath, holstering the medical applicator and drawing an olive drab device which looked a lot like a small staple gun. A Body Armor Nano Kit. (BANK for short) Pressing it up to his arm, the armor on his chest would seal shut, glowing with a soft green light as it seals shut and repairs. He holsters that and picks up his MCG.

A small, white, cylindrical object bounces down the stairs towards the cubbies. Landing between the two as they both look at the object. "Plasma grenade!" Sheep shouts out.

The blizzard outside starting to subside as the courtyard filled with the lights of plasma beams and the red tracers of the Terran weapons. The sun starting to dimly shine through the clouds. Nearby a squadron of five Terran aircraft fly by in formation, the aircraft were Mosquitoes. Aptly named due to their very distinct mosquito-like shape, and the 12 MM chain gun mounted to the nose. They were scout aircraft, but could provide light support to ground troops. "I see the base now" A voice comes over the radio between the aircraft. "I see it too, what the hell are they fighting?" A voice crackles in response. "It doesn't matter they need some help. Ready boys? Let give em' an air show!" The lead aircraft cries out. The five mosquitoes take on a V formation and bank off towards the base. Flying over the courtyard in perfect formation, sending the thunderous boom of their twin jet engines through the courtyard, the lead aircraft keeps heading straight, while the two aircraft to each side bank off in opposite directions, the 12mm guns roaring to life.

Sheep and Fox would only have a chance to back further into the cubbies before the grenade explodes in a cloud of green, searing plasma. The sticky, gel like substance adhering to the armor of the two. Burning away at the protective layers of armor. Sheep grits his teeth while Fox starts to squirm and yell. "D-don't move!" Sheep grunts out through gritted teeth. "S-shit! Feels like I'm in a deep fryer." Fox moans as he starts to catch his composure. Both soldiers armor eaten away, Sheep's fully encapsulated reinforced armor holding up a lot better than the simple chest plate and helmet that Fox's Agile suit consisted of. "They'll push us now…" Sheep whispers over, the searing green plasma cooling and evaporating into nothingness. "Ill draw them over to my cubby first… you take out the first one that advances on me, ill get the rest…" The blown open door fills with the sound of 12mm chain gun fire. One of the purple figures getting mowed down by the hail of bullets. The second purple clad figure dives down the stairwell. Landing next to the first that had previously fallen. He quickly gets up and runs down the hallway, running away from the entrance at full speed. Just as he passes the cubbies, Fox reaches out and clotheslines him. The figure letting out a grunt as Fox yanks him into the cubby. Drawing his chainblade and holding it up to his neck. Hitting the button on the side of the hilt, the chainsaw along the blade starting to spin, the whirring saw an inch away from the purple clad figures neck. "Move and you die." Fox growls out.

The figure chuckles a bit, slowly raising his arm to show another plasma grenade in his grip, thumb pushed down on the red primer button. "Ah, crap…" Sheep sighs out. "This is a lose/lose situation…" Fox grumbles a bit. "Sheep! Go!" Fox quickly yells before pressing the spinning blade to the throat of the enemy. He squirms for only a moment before falling limp, dropping the grenade. Sheep jumps out of the cubby and kicks the grenade back towards the ruined doorway. Time seemed to slow down as the grenade sailed through the air, sheep could hear the soft beep of his Implant reinitializing. His eyes widen a bit as he activates his Personal Shield, his body surrounded by the blue shimmering field just as the grenade detonates in the air. Showering Sheep with the searing hot plasma, he doubles over, the gooey green plasma mixing with the blue color of his shield just before the shield gives out. Sheep yells out in pain as the plasma effects his already worn out armor. Burning to the skin now as he grits his teeth and locks up, the plasma evaporating away after a few moments.

Fox drops the limp body, shutting down the blade and sheathing the knife. "Sheep, you okay?" He steps towards Metal Sheep, who whips off his helmet. Turning and spitting out some blood before looking back to Fox. Sheep had two cybernetic eyes. His face looked completely normal aside from both eyes glowing a soft teal color, no whites, no iris, no pupil, just a dim teal light. Brown hair shaven down to a buzz cut, a scar over his left eye. "Yeah… I'm fine." He spits again, a bit more blood spattering on the metal ground as he pants and heaves. Taking his hands off of his knees, "You certified to use this?" He draws his Medical Applicator. Fox shakes his head. "Alright alright… I got it." Sheep rasps out and places the end of the Medical Applicator against his forearm. The tool starts its dull whine while the energy levels on its small display slowly drain. Sheep's exposed skin slowly regenerating and rejuvenating in a matter of moments. "Much better." Sheep sighs, stepping over to Fox and pressing the device up to his chest. The soft whine starting back up as Sheep heals Fox's burns with the device. Sheep picks up his helmet, placing it near his mouth. "Frost, disregard that MAX for the rear exit. Go clear out the Courtyard…"

Fox stands over the limp body of the first figure that was repelled by the grenade. "What the hell do you think they are?" Fox asks curiously. Sheep steps up next to Fox, looking at the body. "Let me see your Repeater." Sheep holds out his hand as Fox draws his pistol. The Repeater was your standard 9mm pistol with an extended clip. Fox flips the grip towards Sheep. Sheep takes the pistol and pulls back the slide once, pointing it down at the limp body and putting a single round through the back of the head. The gunshot echoing off the walls of the metal corridor, "They're human…" He mutters as red blood begins to pool around the corpse.

Back outside, the fight was raging on. Numerous purple soldiers had flooded into the courtyard. Terran soldiers on the walls and catwalks taking pot shots at the advancing squads, the additional help of the Mosquitoes thinning the numbers of the enemy. On top of the base were two large vehicle creation pads for aircraft. A single room consists of the second story, with the terminals for aircraft acquisition. The door leading outside from this room slides open, a massive suit of armor walks out of the door. Gleaming red with the Terran symbol splayed across the back, what could only be described as mini guns strapped to each arm, each with a small red laser sight. Each step of the armor gives a soft hydraulic sound. The torso of the armor fully encapsulated the head as well, a small portion of thick, blue glass allowed the operator to see out. Frost smirking as he steps over to the catwalk that overlooked the main doorway and the front gate to the courtyard, turning to look down upon the purple soldiers who were attempting to breach the front door, "Hey assholes!" Frost yells down to the group. Spreading the legs of the MAX armor, two metal anchors shoot out from both sides of each leg, piercing into the concrete and holding Frost in place. The group of soldiers looking up in time to see Frost anchored a few yards overhead. Raising their weapons, they open fire on Frost. The blue beams of energy striking the massive armor to little effect. "My turn." Frost mutters as the two massive guns on each arm spin up, belching out Depleted Uranium bullets at a ridiculous rate from each gun. The enemy soldiers never stood a chance, getting mowed over in a matter of seconds under the crippling rate of fire. "Main lobby courtyard is clear." Frost radios back to Sheep.

"The rest of the courtyard is clear. We'll search the general area for any more enemies." The voice of the mosquito squads' commander cutting in over the radio. "Thanks guys. We needed the help." Sheep responds, inside the base both Fox and Sheep were headed back up to the main terminal. "Overwatch said you needed some help." He comes back in over the radio. Sheep sighs a bit in relief. "Good, they got my message…" "Tell me if you see anything." Sheep says as he walks back into the main lobby, looking over the terminal. The terminal showed that all of the bases on Esamir had mysteriously vanished off of the map, besides Helheim. "What… all of the bases are gone off the lattice…" He mutters as he looks through the data. "Mosquitoes… my readings show that all of the bases on Esamir are missing… go check them out please." Sheep orders. "Roger that, moving out."

Fox steps up next to Metal Sheep. "Do you think they hit the whole continent?" Fox steps over to the Equipment terminal, having it dispense more Ammo for his punisher rifle. "That would take a massive amount of man power and coordination… It's unlikely…" His eyes scanning over everything. "Sheep, the base is still here… but… it's all purple. None of the red coloring is there anymore." Sheep sighs. "They did hit the whole continent… we're the only base that repelled them." He sighs again, drawing his BANK, starting to restore his tattered armor with the device. "Fox, I need you to go pull a Tank. A Vanguard aught to do fine." Fox smirks. "Yes sir!" Fox runs out the door to go back into the bowels of the base"

Sheep sighs, looking over the blank map of Esamir, hand on his chin as if to stroke an imaginary beard. The door behind Sheep where Fox just left hisses open as Frost steps in still clad in the massive MAX suit. "How's it looking?" He asks Sheep curiously while he guides his armor into the Medical Terminal to the right, behind the Main Terminal. The Medical terminal was a large white device set against a wall with a black pad and three waist high white pedestals each with different controls. The machine kicks on as soon as Frost steps into the device. The terminal lets out a sound similar to an old inkjet printer starting up. The pad Frost stands on emits a soft red and blue flashing glow, raising streams of Nanites into the air around him, all of the nicks and scratches on Frosts suit start to seal up and repair in a sickly green glow. "Not good…" Sheep replies, deep in thought. The terminals glow stopping, letting out an affirming beep as Frosts armor was finished. The main terminal coming to life "Technology Plant Helheim, this is Overwatch. We have a new set of orders for you."

Outside in the Courtyard, Terran soldiers were quickly reinforcing the base. Combat Engineers lining the gates with proximity mines, automated Spitfire turrets and motion sensors. "All units, this is Commander MetalSheep. We have new orders from command; we are to saddle up and move out of this base. Pull whatever vehicles you are certified to man, if you can't drive, jump in a gunner position and await further orders." Sheep barks over the Broadcast system.

Inside the main lobby, soldiers from the courtyard start filling in, moving through the door behind Sheep. The vehicle terminals at Technology plants were inside of the base, the only base design to have an internal vehicle bay. "Sheep, we have a problem." Fox reports over the radio. "What do you mean a problem?" Sheep sighs back in return. "I can't pull a Vanguard… it's not available in the list. And even the Prowler says it's restricted." Sheep stares down at the Main terminal blankly. "The Vanguard is gone?" He asks incredulously. Frost steps up behind Sheep in the MAX suit, thudding with each step. "Sounds like it was removed from the database… Whoever did it must have placed a blocker on the Prowler too." Frost nods a bit, though in his MAX suit it was more like a little shake. Sheep nods in return. "Fox, I'll be right down, I'll clear the restrictions. Hold tight." Sheep turns to Frost. "You get out of that MAX suit, were going to abandon this base, you can gun in the Prowler with me." Frost nods again as Sheep takes off down to the Vehicle bay deep in the base.

Down in the vehicle bay, dozens of soldiers were gathered up around the single terminal, Fox standing at the front of the line. "We can't pull the Enforcer either!" One of the soldiers shout to Sheep as he makes his way to the terminal, drawing his Remote Electronics Kit from his belt. Pointing it down at the Vehicle terminal, a soft blue glow would connect from the terminal to the REK. Sheep starts to type with his free hand on the side of the REK. Hacking into the Vehicle terminal. "Just a second…" He mutters, doing his work. "Frost, while you're up there, check the equipment terminal. See if anything else is missing." Sheep nods, his REK letting out a small chime as the hacking was finished. "Roger that… I'm looking through the database… Looks like there are some weapons missing… The Jackhammer, Phoenix, Gauss Rifle, Mag-Scatter pistol, and the Spear pistol are all gone." Sheep sighs, hearing the news. "They're just gone? That was all of our hard-hitting weapons…" He shakes his head, looking to all the soldiers around him. "All right! Proceed with the plan; we can do without those things. Pull Prowlers, Marauders, Skyguards… whatever you have; I don't even care if it's a Fury. Just get a ride." Sheep barks to all the soldiers, who all respond unanimously with a "Yes, Sir!"

"I'll meet you out front." Sheep nods to Fox before heading up the stairs back to the Main Lobby, where Frost was waiting for him, back in his Agile armor. "How did all those weapons and vehicles just go missing? None of those purple guys made it into the base…" Sheep places his hand onto his forehead. "I don't know… perhaps a double agent? I took one of these from outside, by the way." Frost hefts one of the violet, alien appearing rifles the purple soldiers were using. Sheep stares at it for a moment. "One of their guns… Load that into your back pack; let's see what Overwatch can do with that weapon." Frost nods. Slinging the foreign rifle onto his back where his Sweeper usually was. "Fox will meet us out front with the Prowler. You can take the cannon, ill take the chain gun." Sheep puts his helmet back on, having left it sit on the Main Terminal. The two soldiers head to the front door, which slides open with a soft hiss. A behemoth of a vehicle waiting outside.

The prowler was a massive battle tank. Sporting twin 100mm cannons, both controlled by the same gunner. Mounted on top of the main cannon turret were dual 15mm rotary chain guns which were controlled by a second gunner. There were no visible hatches on the jet black exterior; the tank was built with a bulbous shape, giving unparalleled protection to both gunners and the driver. The drivers hatch was situated at the very bottom on the front side of the tank, giving maximum protection from Anti Vehicle and small arms weaponry alike. The Terran Republic symbol plastered on each side of the tank. The hatches were directly under the symbols. Sheep and Frost choose separate sides of the tank and hop into the hatches. "Welcome aboard." Fox could be heard over the idle engine, which was surprisingly quiet. "Okay, roll around to the vehicle bay entrance, we will form up with the rest of the platoon there and head out." Sheep sits back in the seat, giving his orders. "Gotcha." The tank roars to life and lurches forward on its twin caterpillar tracks. Rolling around the courtyard to the entrance to the vehicle bay.

The vehicle bay in a Technology plant was underground, so there was a long tunnel at about 35 degrees that allowed vehicles to exit through an automatic door. All around the exit of the man made tunnel were various vehicles of many shapes and sizes. Lightning tanks, a modestly armed, single man tank that was good at hit and run and moderate vehicle combat. Marauders, a three man buggy that looked much like an armored truck with a large gun mounted in the bed. And a single 12mm rotary gun for the passenger to control. Furys, which were small ATVs with a mounted Hellfire missile launcher. And a Sunderer, a vehicle even larger than the Prowler tank, with two mounted 75mm cannon, each to a gunner and two small 12mm rotary guns for two gunners. The Sunderer was mainly for troop transport, capable of holding 11 soldiers, including two MAX units in special compartments at the rear of the vehicle. Various mosquitoes flying over head. Sheep flicks on his Broadcast radio in his helmet. "Okay everyone, we can only assume that this unknown enemy is preparing a second and much larger assault on this base. Overwatch has given the order to abandon Helheim and head back to our Sanctuary Island. To the southeast there is our only escape option, the unstable warp gate. We need to make it there before we are overrun. Is our objective clear?" Sheep's orders again met with a resounding "Yes sir!" Over the radio, Sheep sits up in his seat, grasping the controls for his gun. "Okay! Let's move out!"

End Chapter 1

Woo. I hope you enjoyed the chapter; this is my first attempt at writing in full story format. Leave a review and tell me what you think! And I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back? Sort of? Yet another 2+ year long unannounced hiatus. Whatever, on to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Planetside, or anything affiliated with Planetside. Planetside is the property of SOE. Even if they have no idea what they are doing with it. -Looks at Planetside 2-

Chapter 2

"Okay, lets move out!" Sheep announces over the radios of the small platoon of vehicles. The engines roaring to life as the smaller Lightning tanks take point. Making up the bulk of the vehicles. Foxfiends lone Prowler the only heavy tank of the group. "I'll take up the rear, Sundy you go ahead." Fox says over the coms. The Prowler taking up its position at the rear of the column.

The light of the slowly setting sun on Esamir glittered off of the freshly fallen snow. The first leg of the run to the Warpgate had gone smoothly and quietly. The entire platoon on edge, the trio inside of the Prowler not saying a word until Frost chimed in. "Who do you think those guys were?" He asks to nobody in particular. Kicking back in the gunners seat, having the entire compartment to himself. "No clue." Sheep says flatly in response. Constantly rotating the dual 15mm chain-guns, keeping close watch on the terrain while the platoon rolled up to a small valley cut through the hills. The road the column was following leading through to the warp gate on the other side, which also sat in a valley.

"I haven't seen any other vehicles tracks... this is fresh snow. If they had beat us here, we'd see it." Fox says over the radio to the rest of the column. "Yeah, I haven't seen anything up here either." One of the Fury riders confirms. "I'll go scout ahead..." He says before turning his ATV up one of the flanking hills. The four-wheeler easily handling the snowy slopes that the tanks couldn't pass. Vanishing up over the crest of the hills. "You know this is a trap, right?" Frost says, leaning back forwards to look through his camera out at the hills. "Maybe so, but we need to get to the warp gate and we can't handle the hills. Roll through, Lightnings first. Be careful" Sheep orders. The Lightnings lurching forwards, followed by the lone Sunderer. "Mosquitoes, you don't see anything?" Sheep asks as the Prowler follows the Sunderer into the valley. The sounds of the columns engines echoing off the hillsides. "Negative... I think I see the Fury coming back..." The lead aircraft reports. Banking to see the ground a bit better. "Wait a second, hes got-" The mosquitoes transmission over ridden by an Emergency channel. "Contacts! Lots of contacts!" The fury rider shouts frantically over the comms. "Not normal vehicles!" He yells again, sounds of foreign weapons fire accompanying his shouts.

The roar of the Furys small engine could be heard approaching the valley. The ATV hitting the crest of the hill any flying through the air. Massive bolts of blue-white plasma streaking past the airborne ATV. Nearly leaping the entire valley, landing roughly on the other side of the column. Just as the Fury lands, a strange Purple vehicle crests the hilltop, stopping at the top of the hill. The vehicle of an alien design with an almost boat like shape. It hovered a good 2 feet off of the ground. Leaving not a trace of its existence across the pristine, freshly fallen snow it traveled over. The turrets almost comically stubby barrel training down at the Terran convoy. The turret belching out a bolt of plasma that traveled at a incredible velocity. The bolt crashing into the lone Marauder of the group, the truck flipping over in a hail of fire and armored bits. The poorly armored vehicle standing no chance against the highly advanced weapon.

"Shit!" Sheep yells out as a vehicle is quickly lost to the alien tank. "Return fire!" Sheep shouts, just as the many Lightning tanks turn their turrets to face the lone alien tank, two more crest the hilltops. Volleys of 75mm tank shells fill the air from the lightning tanks. The strange alien tanks simply hovering to the left and right. Strafing in a way no tracked tank could possibly hope to match. Dozens of rounds missing the tanks, crashing uselessly into the snowy hilltops. Showering the alien vehicles in snow and dirt. The Lightnings far sturdier than the Marauder, taking the returning bolts of plasma. Though they fared little better, each impact of plasma leaving huge dents in the Auraxium armor plates, while the 75mm rounds of the Lightnings left barely a dent in the alien armor or simply missed. "Roll forwards! Get to the warp gate! Fall back! Fall back! Don't stop!" Sheep orders over the radio. The Prowlers twin 100mm canons train on the alien tanks, as do the dual 15mm chainguns. Their Armor Piercing bullets helping to soften up hard targets. The Prowlers firepower coming to bear as Fox charges the Prowler forwards into the thick of the battle.

The mosquito formation makes a loop back towards the Terran armor column. "Help em' out! Soften up those things!" The lead aircraft orders to his wing men. Diving in at an attack vector, the mosquitoes open fire on the strafing alien tanks. The 12mm nose guns only served to scratch the armor of the foreign tanks. The entire column lurching towards the warp gate while returning fire. One of the mosquitoes starts to beep loudly in warning. | !MISSILE LOCK! |

Back on the ground, Foxfiends Prowler charges in amongst the Lightning tanks, the Prowler shrugging off the high velocity Plasma much easier than the lightnings. The twin 100mm canons fire off set from each other, making sure that while one was loading, one was firing. Putting out a staggering amount of firepower when conjoined with the twin 15mm chainguns. The stream of fire crashing into one of the alien tanks, causing it to fall back up over the hilltop. Reversing at a rapid speed on its hovering chassis. Just as the tanks seemed to fall back, a half dozen much smaller vehicles leap over the hilltops. Sharing the same purple coloring and boat-like design. Shaped more like racing boats than the tanks, two purple armored men manning each in its roofed cockpit. They descend upon the Terran column. Sporting a single top-mounted gun, that vomited out slower moving orbs of energy at a rapid rate. These vehicles were much faster and even more agile than the larger tanks. Strafing and weaving right into the thick of the armor column. The orbs of energy crashing into the armor of the many lightnings and prowler.

"What the hell?!" Frost cries out over the radio, the Prowlers turret rotating to track one of the rapidly moving vehicles. Just as Frost got his sights on the vehicle, the hulking Sunderer crashes straight through the vehicle. The behemoth that was the sunderer looked nearly unscathed by the fighting. Far better armored than even the Prowler, the titanic truck, more like a Semi Trailer, smashed the smaller alien vehicle on its bumper, all four of its own weapons suppressing the smaller hovering vehicles. Roaring through the battle towards the warp gate, which was just coming into view over the hillsides.

Three massive metal prongs that curved inwards in the shape of a dome stood out from the landscape. A sickly green bubble contained within the metal pylons shimmered brilliantly, orbs of energy streaking skywards from the center of the bubble. Fading out of existence when they reached the top of the bubble. These massive alien constructs had been on Auraxsis since before the arrival of the Terran Republic. They were the source of everything on the planet. Nanites, Re-birthing, Travel, everything seemed to be linked somehow to the warp gates.

The view of the warp gate was suddenly marred by small, nearly white orbs of Plasma streaking into the air. They left a small trail behind them as they rose into the sky, they looked like falling stars, but traveling the wrong way. Raising slowly up into the air before they streaked quickly towards the Mosquitoes. "I can't shake em!" One of the pilots yells over the radio before his aircraft is rocked by the impacts of the orbs. The cockpit blaring warning and failures as round after round hit the aircraft. The aircraft reporting armor damage being sustained even when rounds missed. The plasma splashed across the aircrafts thin armor continuing to eat at the armor even after impact. "Its burning my armor! I gotta bail!" He cries out, ejecting from his mosquito. Pilots on Auraxsis didn't use parachutes any longer, using another nanite based technology. A special gravity dampener that all aircraft were equipped with. The Terran pilot surrounded by a bubble of swirling nanites. Leaving a trail through the air similar to the rounds that just destroyed his aircraft. He crashed into the ground and the bubble "popped"almost anticlimactically. The pilot totally unscathed on the ground. The sunderer rolling to a stop. "Get in!" A female voice shouts from within the cab. The pilot quickly climbing through the side door and into the sunderer. Which would be the first vehicle to cross the warp gates bubble. The green wall of energy shimmers as it is disturbed by the massive transport. A few smoking Lightnings crossing next.

"Keep going! Don't stop!" Sheep shouts over the sounds of his roaring chainguns. The armor piercing bullets handling the lighter armor of the smaller vehicles with ease. Forcing any that approached to turn back. The orbs crashing uselessly against the armor of the Prowler. The alien tanks making a return, cresting the hill and coming down on the remaining tanks with shocking speed for a tank. The hovering vehicles made little sound aside from their screeching energy canons. Mounted on the main body of the tanks were small guns as well. Spitting out weaker plasma bolts at a rapid rate. Now on level ground with the retreating Terrans, they could open fire as well. The weakened lightning tanks unable to handle any more abuse start to explode in a hair of fire, plasma and wreckage. The slower Prowler being left in the dust of the retreating Lightnings. The Prowler valiantly handling the abuse the three alien tanks dished out. Returning nearly equal firepower to all three combined with its twin canons and chainguns.

"She isn't going to hold up long!" Fox shouts over the sounds of the Prowlers guns and the plasma striking the heavy tank. "Frost! Focus fire the left tank!" Sheep shouts, the 15mm chaingun already focused on the tank he called out. "Roger!" Frost confirms, training the twin canons on the left hand tank. The sheer firepower the prowler put out quckly overwhelming the alien vehicle causing it to be the first to fall back. Turning tail with the rest of the lightly armored vehicles that had struck before. "Center!" Sheep shouts. "I'm losing her!" Fox shouts, the Prowler unable to withstand the abuse much longer, starts to wobble and smoke. The second pursuing tank unable to keep pursuit, falling back with the first. The third alien tank surged forwards, tunnel visioning on its now weakened target. "She's not going to make it! I got fires in major systems!" Fox yells. "Hold together girl..." Fox mutters, turning and flipping various switches and overrides. The Prowler and its adversary both starting to smoke heavily from their sustained damage. The 100mm canon clicked loudly. Misfiring. "Shit! Im jammed!" Frost curses. "Main cannon offline!" Fox shouts. The Prowler wasn't going to make it. The alien tank moving in the for the kill, surges forward on the failing Prowler. When suddenly the vehicle rocks with two powerful explosions. Sending the hovering chassis off balance and tilting violently. The Fury, who seemed to have long abandoned the battle, had been waiting for his chance to swoop in. Delivering its payload of two powerful Hellfire rockets to the rear of the alien tank. Speeding past just as the hovering vehicle crumples to the ground in a smoking heap. "Whoo hoo! Saved your bacon Sheep!" He shouts over the radio, zipping past and into the warpgate bubble without slowing down. "Holy shit..." Fox gasps out in relief. "She wasnt going to take another round from that thing..." He says a bit shaken. [Fire Suppression: Activated] The tank chimes into the cockpit.

"Stop the Prowler." Sheep order, his voice slightly shaken from the uncomfortably close escape. "Sir?" Fox asks in disbelief. "We have orders..." "I know we have orders." Sheep cuts off Foxfiends protest. "That tank didnt explode, one of its crew members might be alive." Explained Sheep. Fox and Frost both grinning as they got the message. The Prowler rolls to a stop, Fox, Sheep and Frost all climbing out of the tank from the respective hatches. "Fox, repair the Prowler. Me and Frost will secure the wreckage." Sheep commands, Fox drawing a device off of his back that looked somewhat like a futuristic calking gun. "Got it." Fox says, pointing the end of the device at the Prowler, it emits a small hum, a narrow beam of white light connecting to the abused Prowler. Similar to the BANK, the device, called a Nano-Dispenser, started to seal up the holes and dents all across the Prowlers armor. Much slower than its body armor counterpart.

Sheep unslings his MCG from his back, Frost drawing his Sweeper Shotgun. The two soldiers converge on the burning, smoking vehicle. A purple clad soldier crawling his way out of the wreckage. Flopping out onto the ice cold snow on his back. Staring up at the sky. Unlike the soldiers seen a Helheim, this soldiers armor was lighter, and only covered his eyes with a visor and open faced helmet. The Agile Armor equivalent. "Got one..." Frost says to Sheep, the two walking up to the panting soldier. The look of terror in his eyes hidden behind his gold visor. Sheep chuckles, looking down on the prone soldier. "Night Night." The last thing the purple clad soldier saw was Sheeps boot, then it all went black.

"Get the Sunderer out here, quick!" Sheep barks, carrying the unconscious enemy with the help of FrostFlame, each man dragging him by an arm. As if on cue, the Sunderer rolls back out of the warpgate bubble. Pulling up alongside Metalsheep and Frostflame. "Got a POW." Frost says as one of the armored doors on the sunderer flips open. Sheep and Frost tossing the man like a ragdoll into the seats where a few other TR soldiers were sitting. "Restrain him, Overwatch is going to love this." Sheep chuckles. His mission had been a success, there were a few casualties, but they captured not only some enemy tech, but a prisoner as well. "Uh guys, we need to move." Fox says, having crawled back into his Prowler. "6 o'clock!" He says, Sheep and Frost turning to see a massive battalion of the enemy tanks they had just barely been able to fend off closing in on them from far down the road. Joined by more of the smaller assualt buggies that also joined the attack. The sky dotted with purple painted Mosquitoes.

"Run! Go go!" Sheep shouts, Frost quickly clambering into the open Sunderer. Taking up the last seat. The door folding shut with a hiss. There was no time to get back to the Prowler, Metalsheep grasping onto the rungs passengers of the Sunderer were supposed to use to mount the vehicle. Sheep hanging onto the side of the massive transport as it lumbers towards the warp gate with the powerful roar of its engine. Foxfiend had already started rolling again, crossing the warp gates bubble with the sunderer just behind. Several bolts of Plasma strike the bubble to no effect sending a harmless rippling wave across the bubble on impact. The battalion of tanks, aircraft and other foreign vehicles coast to a halt just outside the bubble.

They were safe.

The remains of the armor column roll to the center of the wargate. A great platform positioned in the middle, ramps lead up to the massive beam that pulsed skywards. Each vehicle drives straight into the beam. Vanishing into the light one by one without a trace. The sunderer the last to drive into the beam, everything faded away. Inside of the beam sounded like a hurricane, whipping and swirling a nonexistent wind. Deadly calm, the sunderer glows a soft green, vanishing and breaking down into nanites. And was gone.

Outside of the warpgate the amassing purple army stands by. Watching helplessly while the Terrans escaped within the safety of the warp gate shield. When at last the Terrans were gone. The warp gate flickers, the sickly green bubble flashes violently. The normally stable bubble churns and writhes. The entire warp gate rumbles, the green bubble turning a shade of a dull, transparent purple. The pulsing light in the center matching its new color. The battalion erupts into cheers and celebration.

Esamir was theirs.

End Chapter 2

Its been a while. I always say I'll be back and updating more. But no promises. It's been a while since I've written anything, I feel a bit rusty but leave a review anyways.


End file.
